


Soft Crushes

by Jheiaa



Series: mamabangtan shenanigans [1]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and moonbyul is just soft and squishy and adorable, bff!hwajoon, bff!moonjin, but they're cute idiots, cookingmajors!moonjin, hwasa and namjoon are basically idiots, i really just needed to get this out of my system, mamabangtan has been giving me all the feels lately lol, musicmajors!hwajoon, ps rated teen cause lots of cursing :), seokjin is too beautiful and kind for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: Best friends Namjoon and Hwasa are crushing (hard) on cooking majors Seokjin and Byulyi.





	

"Joonie!"

Namjoon turns his head and sees his best friend Hwasa speed down the hallway, short skirt threatening to flip upwards (making the students around lightly gasp in wait of a glimpse at their college's famous honey thighs) and catching her breath when she reaches him as if she's just ran an intense marathon. Namjoon chuckles and flicks her forehead.

"Why did you run, you idiot?"

Hwasa folds her arms in front of her chest and rolls her eyes.

"Did you forget which day it is?"

Namjoon merely raises his eyebrow in question and Hwasa quickly checks her phone for the time.

"It's Friday, which means the culinary department is doing lunch," she explains and Namjoon's mouth opens in understanding. Hwasa taps her foot impatiently before grabbing onto Namjoon's sleeve and dragging him to the canteen. "And Wheein told me it's going to be Italian food and there's cream pasta, you _know_ how much I love cream pasta, so we have to be quick."

Namjoon smiles at that, his dimples showing and quickens his pace.

"You sure you're goin' to make it until the end of the line without having a stroke?"

Hwasa glares at Namjoon (knowing full well he's right) and Namjoon begins to laugh at her scrunched up face.

"Okay, first of all, fuck you, and second; shouldn't I be the one to say that to you?"

She shoots Namjoon a smirk as his cheeks redden and he sputters behind her as she marches through the canteen doors. They walk up to the side to get their trays and stand in line, waiting behind a long row of students. The cafeteria is still rather empty, because they are a bit early, but it is quickly filling with hungry students and teachers.

"Can you see them?" Hwasa questions as she strains her neck and tries to look over the heads of the people in front of them. Namjoon, who is a taller than Hwasa, stands on his tippy toes and scans the students behind the counter, gasping and ducking back down when he makes eye contact with his crush, the ever beautiful and smiling Kim Seokjin who's standing behind the counter.

"Shit, fuck," Namjoon curses and Hwasa hooks her finger in his jean pocket and tugs it with raised eyebrows.

"Why, what's happening?"

Namjoon quickly looks back up and much to his relief Seokjin is already back being busy with scanning food items.

"We made eye contact," Namjoon says and Hwasa snorts. "You're such an idiot Joonie, why are we even best friends?"

"Now, that's just rude," is Namjoon's reaction and she is about to burn his ass for being such a dork, when she spots Byulyi exiting the kitchen holding a big pan of pasta from the corner of her eye. She tenses as Byulyi walks past them towards where Seokjin is standing, shooting Hwasa and Namjoon a shy smile as she goes, and Hwasa can feel her brain shutting down.

"What was that? About me being an idiot, hmm?"

Namjoon winces as Hwasa jabs her elbow into his ribs but chuckles anyway.

"Oh, shut up you dimpled E.T. reject," Hwasa jokes and the face Namjoon pulls makes her explode into laughter, which in turn makes him crack up too. Their laughter makes the students around curiously look at them and they quiet down when it gets too silent, their weird hiccups echoing through the cafeteria. Namjoon awkwardly coughs and nudges Hwasa forward, who quickly grabs two plates, two forks and some napkins for the both of them.

"God, we have got to stop making a fool of ourselves," Hwasa mumbles and Namjoon agrees with a small grin. They grab their food (cream pasta with salad and a soda for Hwasa and a pepperoni pizza slice with garlic bread and lemonade for Namjoon) and walk towards the register where Seokjin and Byulyi are waiting for them with smiles on their faces.

Namjoon and Hwasa share a look, understanding each other's mental breakdown, but they try to look as confident as they can.

"Hi," Seokjin greets them, a gentle smile pulling at his plump lips and Hwasa giggles behind her hand when she hears Namjoon curse under his breath.

"Hey," Namjoon says back with a smile, his dimples appearing as he does so, and Hwasa _swears_ she sees a blush cover Seokjin's cheeks. But, it can also be the lighting, she tells herself.

Seokjin takes Namjoon's tray and scans the items, punching some stuff on the computer screen in front of him and looks back up.

"You have your student card?"

"Ah, yeah," Namjoon reaches into his pocket and hands Seokjin his card, who looks at the small picture on the front and releases a soft laugh.

"Cute picture," Seokjin says and slides the card through the scanner, not seeing Namjoon's reddening cheeks or Hwasa excitedly poking his chest and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"That'll be five dollars please."

Namjoon nods dumbly and reaches for his wallet to grab his money, and as Namjoon is paying Seokjin, Hwasa feels a tap on her shoulder, so she turns and comes face to face with a smiling Byulyi.

"Uhm, while Seokjin is handling Namjoon I can scan your food," she grins and Hwasa swallows because, damn, she is feeling dehydrated all of a sudden. Why did Byulyi choose today of all days to wear a fluffy pink sweater? It's a tad bit too big so the sleeves are hiding her hands, which honestly makes her look even more adorable and bunny-like.

"Sure," Hwasa replies, trying not to choke on her own spit as her hands brush against Byulyi's who is taking the tray from her. Namjoon is already done with his exchange, calming down his poor heart, and at the same time loving Hwasa's suffering. Hwasa fixes Namjoon with a quick glare and goes through the same process (dying on the inside when Byulyi is curiously looking at her picture on the front of her student card), and trying to maintain some of her dignity as she grabs her tray after paying and shoots Byulyi a smile as she walks towards Namjoon.

"Don't say a fucking word," Hwasa snaps when she sees Namjoon is ready to open his mouth and they both hurriedly leave to find a table to sit at when Seokjin and Byulyi cheerfully say: "Enjoy your lunch!"

When they sit down, Hwasa releases a groan and bumps her forehead onto the wooden table top, muttering things about soft sweaters and an even softer Byulyi inside of them. "I feel you," Namjoon sighs and ruffles her hair affectionately as he sits down on the opposite side of the table. "When Seokjin smiled at me, I thought I was in some different realm or something." Hwasa giggles at this and slowly lifts her head to grab her fork, just accepting their tragic reality as she stabs her pasta with a small huff.

Namjoon chuckles at this and picks up his pizza slice and takes a bite, both him and Hwasa not knowing that at this moment Seokjin and Byulyi are behind the counter trying to calm themselves down as well, Seokjin lightly slapping Byulyi's pink tinted cheeks and sympathetically agreeing that, _yes_ , Hwasa wearing short skirts should be illegal indeed.

"By the way," Namjoon says after he finishes chewing. "Did you get Yoongi's e-mail?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm so honored you guys want me to do the featuring in your new project," Hwasa answers with a smile. "Why me though? I thought this new track would focus more on rapping?"

"Yoongi called me and said he created a new beat and wanted me to listen to it. After listening to it I loved it immediately and he was actually the one to bring up that you would fit the song really well. I mean you know Yoongi, he's a sucker for your voice. The dude's as straight as a fucking circle, but he'd probably get a boner from your singing," Namjoon jokes and Hwasa chokes on a piece of Penne as she starts laughing, trying to stop her coughing as she reaches for her soda and takes a big gulp.

"Jesus, Joonie that's a visual I can never get out of my brain ever again!" Hwasa exclaims after she's done coughing up her pasta.

Namjoon just shrugs his shoulders with a wide grin and takes a bite from the fork of pasta Hwasa holds up for him to taste.

"Damn, that's good." Hwasa hums in agreement. "So, you'll do it? You're not busy the next week?"

Hwasa holds up her thumb and winks. "I finished my project this weekend so I'll be at your service. Just tell me the day and time."

"Awesome," Namjoon replies enthusiastically and after that they fall into a comfortable silence.

Until.

"Hey," someone says.

Namjoon and Hwasa look up from their food to turn to the person of said voice and their eyes widen when they see Seokjin and Byulyi standing beside their table.

"Uhm, we just finished our kitchen duty and almost all the tables are taken. Is it okay if we join you?"

Seokjin is the one who asks this, giving them a smile, and Byulyi stands next to him holding her lunch box in one hand and grasping Seokjin's sweater with her other hand.

Namjoon freezes for a second, staring at Seokjin with a slackened jaw before Hwasa kicks his shin under the table and he squeaks out a "Of course!"

Seokjin and Byulyi both smile at this, quickly glancing at each other, the corners of their mouths pulling up ever so slightly, and move to sit down. Seokjin plops down beside Namjoon, hiding his laugh behind his hand when he sees Namjoon's cheeks turn slightly darker and Byulyi sit down next to Hwasa, who quickly looks back at her pasta, afraid the silver haired girl will think Hwasa is checking her out. Which, she totally is, but Byulyi doesn't need to know that piece of information.

After a minute of awkward silence, Seokjin is the one to break the it.

"So, do you like the food?"

Hwasa perks up and shoots him a big smile. "The pasta is amazing! Whoever made it is a genius."

"Yeah, this girl loves her food but she is _so_ hard to please," Namjoon laughs and sighs dramatically. Hwasa gives him the finger to which Namjoon just sticks his tongue out and Byulyi and Seokjin giggle at this.

"Well, if you must know, Seokjinnie is the one who cooked the pasta," Byulyi says as she opens her lunchbox.

"Really?" Namjoon looks at Seokjin, eyes twinkling in admiration and Hwasa rolls her eyes at how freaking obvious her best friend is.

"Yep," Seokjin states proudly and thanks Hwasa for her compliment. "I'm glad you like it."

Byulyi grabs her spoon and scoops up some homemade fried rice and is about to take a bite when Hwasa leans in.

"You pack your own lunch boxes? That's awesome, I wish someone would do that for me."

"Yeah... I-I do," Byulyi stutters out, her cheeks heating up at their proximity. "Do you, uhm, do you want a taste?"

"Oh no, no, please just eat your lunch. I already had too much pasta anyway," Hwasa hurriedly chokes out, but is touched to the core by the sweet gesture. She chose the right fucking person to crush on, she thinks as Byulyi nods shyly and digs into her food. They fall into comfortable conversation after this and Hwasa leans back in her chair.

"Man, it sucks that you guys are only here on Fridays. I swear the rest of the week Joonie and I just play rock paper scissors to decide if we eat crappy cafeteria food or crappy take-out," she says in a playful manner, but they all know she's serious about it.

"I mean, I know some really good hidden restaurants outside of campus," Seokjin starts. "If you guys want we can go eat somewhere next week?"

Before Namjoon can excitedly shout ' _yes, fuck yes, thank the lord I've been waiting for this my whole life_ ', Hwasa beats him to it and grins.

"That sounds bomb! We're in!"

 

That's how Namjoon and Hwasa find themselves in a cute little Greek restaurant just outside of the campus grounds a week later. They all smile as they hold up their glasses of wine and clink them together.

"Cheers to our new friendship!" Seokjin says.

"Don't you mean _relationship_?"

Namjoon smacks Hwasa on the head and Byulyi blushes.

"Shut _up_ , Hwasa!"

 

And six months later they're at Seokjin's house, Namjoon peppering his boyfriend's face with butterfly kisses while the elder cooks them a delicious meal, Seokjin whining because ' _Namjoon-ah, if you keep distracting me we'll never be able to eat dinner tonight!_ ' but loving it anyway because he's a total sap. Meanwhile Hwasa and Byulyi are busy having a wrestling match in the living room.

"Hwasa, I _swear_ , if you replace all my jeans with skirts one more time, I won't kiss you for a week!"

"But baby, you look so cute in those skirts! Those silky smooth legs are all mine to enjoy."

Namjoon and Seokjin can basically see Hwasa wiggle her eyebrows seductively.

"Oh my _god_."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're blushing."

" _Shut the fuck up!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had so much fun writing this y'all! There's definitely more to come! :)


End file.
